Choices
by Cocoa19634
Summary: Princess Seychelles has too much going on in her life. Suitors, Bosses, and so much more! And all it takes is just one mystery man to turn her crumbling world around.
1. Chapter 1

**Choices**

I sat in my castle window looking out at the kingdom. I could hear the screams of children laughing and playing in the distance. I yearned for the freedom of those children. I am Princess Seychelles. I have gone unmentioned and unnoticed for a long while. My kingdom is very secluded from the outside world. I plopped my head down on the stone ledge of my window. I looked across out the vast Indian Ocean. I never traveled to any other places other than my home. My heart ached for adventure in other countries. I sighed and blew a stand of hair away from my right eye. I was never allowed to do anything but be proper and ladylike. My bosses were very strict about everything from my looks to my brain. I straightened my red ribbons that tied my two pigtails and pushed myself away from the window. I took off my crown and placed it on my white dresser. I threw on my plain blue dress and threw off my pinchy purple shoes. I opened the door and peaked out of the hallway. Not a sign of a noble, maid, or other living soul. I knocked twice on the left wall. I waited then heard five knocks. It was the signal to my best friend and Lady- In- Waiting, Elizabeta, to prevent anyone from entering my room for an hour. I pushed my dresser slowly so that it wouldn't make too much noise to send people flying up to my room. I kneeled down and opened the little wooden door in the wall. I crawled inside and then stood up when the ceiling was higher. I walked down the long dark steps. I didn't need to see; I already knew the whole way by heart. When I saw light at the bottom of the steps I ran to it. I pushed back the branches of the hedge that covers up the way up to my room.

Grass tickled my toes, wind blew through my hair, sunshine warmed my tan skin, and the sweet smell of the castle flowers wafted up my nose. Euphoria is the word for how I am feeling right now. I closed my eyes and inhaled the sent. I opened my eyes and twirled around. I stopped on my heel. However, I'm not in the clearing; I still need to get out of the palace grounds. I ran through the apple orchards. I grabbed a basket from the ground and picked a few apples from the branches. At the end of the row was a brick wall. I walked with my back to the wall. When I reached the gate I peeked from around the corner and saw guards. I smiled. It was cute how my bosses thought guards would keep me inside the palace; little did they know that I had other ways to get on the outside. I ran down the orchard again to the maze. I was the only one that knew the way through and back. I tried teaching Elizabeta, hoping that she could escape the palace life with me, but she hopelessly got lost and I had to rescue her. It only took me five minutes to make it through the hedges and out onto the streets of my kingdom.

You would think it's funny that a princess training to rule over her kingdom can't even step into its heart. Well, that's how my bosses think. They keep stressing that the world's full of dangers, it's no place for a princess, and that they are just protecting me. I know they mean well; but, I just feel like a caged bird. It's weird how that when adults try to keep children away from the outside world it just makes the children try harder to break out; but, when adults let children be free they usually stay inside.

I walked through the streets and into a market. I blended in with the crowd. No one had even seen the princess; so, no one could ever tell me from a teenager on a walk from an escaped princess. I stopped at a booth that sold jewelry. The owner of the booth, a lady in her mid forties, smiled at me. My eyes were fixated on a ring that had a turquoise bead strung on it. It was simple but elegant. It didn't scream obnoxious but didn't blend in either. It was unique, it ran to it own beat. There was only one but, sadly, I didn't bring any money with me. I walked away from the booth upset that I couldn't get it. I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into a complete stranger.

"Oh! Désolé monsieur!" I looked up it the face of the person but he/she was wearing black cloak that hid their face. That person must be sweating buckets under there since it's eighty degrees here.

I dropped my basket of apples and the masked figure dropped some books when we collided. I quickly bent down to pick them up. I handed the books to the person and put my now bruised apples back into my basket. "I am so sorry. It's my entire fault! I just hope that your books didn't get damaged." I babbled.

I saw the head move in a 'thank you' motion then scurry away with the books.

Some people have no time to even thank someone.

I looked at the town square clock and figured that the time it took me to get back home would be when my hour's up. I took one look at the town before running back home.

* * *

I moved my dresser back into place and slumped against the wall tired. I couldn't get my mind off who was that person in the cloak. But it quickly dissolved from my mind when I saw a pile of books and papers on my desk. I walked over and saw a note. I saw the chicken scratch handwriting and could tell it was from Elizabeta. After reading to many notes from her I could easily decipher her message. She said that a new tutor was arrived today while I was out. She distracted him by telling him that I was having a horrible cough and couldn't speak to anyone. However, he pushed work for me to complete.

I groaned at the amount of work that I had to complete by tomorrow. I picked up a pen and started opening textbooks and jotting down answers.

By the time I finished, it was late at night. I closed the last textbook and plopped onto my bed exhausted. Soon I felt myself drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up to sunshine streaming through the window. I stretched and stumbled around the room. I rubbed my eyes and blinked twice. I looked around the room and saw a girl sitting in my chair with her feet up. She had straight, long, brown hair except for one string that had a wild zig-zag in it. She had a cute, silk, flower patterned dress. Her face was done up with makeup. She is Mei- Mei, my other Lady- In- Waiting.

"Bonjour, Mei- Mei." I greeted.

"Hello, Princess."

Something was wrong. Mei- Mei is usually peppier than this. "What's the matter?"

"They're talking." She only said.

"Who's 'they'?"

"Your Bosses."

"About?" I was getting a little impatient.

"They want you to get married."

That hit me. "W-what?" I asked, hoping that it was a mistake.

"They're sending suitors for you. Some are arguing that you're not ready to get married or rule yet. Others are saying that it would be good for you and your kingdom."

I sat down on a chest. I held my head in my hand. This isn't happening. She's tricking me! Any moment now she's going to jump up and say "just kidding!". I'm dreaming, yes that's it! This is all just a bad dream! I'll wake up and this nightmare will be gone.

Mei-Mei walked over to me and held my hand. "This is happening, Princess. You can't make this into something that's not happening."

"I know. But… Why me!"

"Look, I know you're scarred but you have to grow up. You're going to rule over your whole kingdom one day and finding a husband is one small step."

"Why do I need one? I can rule alone and I'm still young!" I protested.

"I'm not the one you should be bringing up these points with."

I couldn't bring this up with my Bosses. They would over rule me and send me back up to my room where I belong, being a perfect sitting doll used only when they needed me.

"I say just let what happens, happen." Mei- Mei let go of my hand and left the room. She closed the door silently.

Alone. I was always alone. I'm sick if it. I knocked furiously on the wall.

Elizabeta was in my room within a second. "I heard about the news." She walked over and hugged me.  
I could count on Elizabeta for anything. She was my best friend, no she was my sister. She would never leave me alone to crumble. "I don't want to get married."

Elizabeta knew the reason. I didn't want to lose my freedom, to be tied down, but most of all she knew that I wanted love to come naturally not pushed. "I know." She stroked my head gently.

"What do I do?"

She pulled away from me and stared me into the eyes. "You have to drive them away."

"How?"

She leaned in and whispered in my ear, and I was starting to feel more positive.

* * *

I smiled and skipped around the town square again. I was so relieved to get out. I had a whole line of suitors to get rid of. I could tell their type just by looking at them. If they were snooty I pretended to have no manners; if they were nice I pretended to be mean. And if all else failed, I told them I couldn't cook (one thing I've learned is that no man likes a women who can't make a sandwich). They didn't last more than five minutes with me before storming away.

I stopped mid skip. Two feet away from me was the mystery cape guy. I decided to go up to him.

"Bonjour!" I said cheerily.

The person turned around to face me.

"You may not remember me but-."

I was interrupted when the person spoke. "You're the one that bumped into me yesterday."

I could tell it was a male by the sound of the voice. He had a funny accent. "Well, yes."

"Is there something that you want?"

"Well, I was wondering about you. I have never seen you around here before."

"Maybe you just didn't pay enough attention."

"Maybe." I smiled.

"L-look, this may sound odd, but I have some food and was wondering if you would like to join me." The strange figure asked.

"Sure! I have the perfect location!"

I looped his arm around mine and skipped along.

* * *

"That was a lovely story." I said after Mister Mystery Man finished reading. I was lying down on the grass under a willow tree.

"There's a whole collection of King Arthur Tales." He replied.

I bit an apple. "Can you read more?"

I could almost see the smile in his face. "How about everyday I read one for you."

"That sounds like a good deal. Meet me at the corner under the town clock." I said.

"Deal."

"Monsieur?"

"Yes?"

"What is your name?"

He stayed silent a while. "Call me, Kirkland."

"Ok, Kirkland. My name is Seychelles."

I saw a smile peek through the darkness in his hood. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

I laid on top of my bed. I smiled up to the ceiling. Even though I just met Kirkland I felt different with him. I didn't have to be fake with him like I have to be with my Bosses. I was myself, and he didn't expect anything from me. I could be one hundred percent me with him. It felt great to have a friend that just thought of me as an ordinary girl. I decided to keep Kirkland a secret. Something told me that if my Bosses found out I've been hanging out with a masked stranger things would get ugly. I drifted into sleep. And for once I was totally happy with my life.

* * *

**Hello! I saw a Princess Seychelles story with the couple France X Seychelles and England being an evil villain that locks up Seychelles. I started to ponder that what if France came to rescue her but England cries and says that the only reason he locked her up was because he wanted to be with her. I'm not changing that author's story but I decided to try my hand at a Princess Seychelles story with England not being evil. Sorry if I failed! ****R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I turned my head around to look at Mei- Mei. "I don't understand." I stated.

She turned my head back around to face the wall. "Stop moving your head. It's hard to comb your hair."

I hated having my hair brushed, but I enjoyed Mei- Mei doing my hair. Mei- Mei found a way to get out my knots pain free. If I gave a brush to Elizabeta my head would've been bleeding by the time she finished.

I tried again. "Why do I need to be made up into something I'm not?"

"Well, you need to look your best for this suitor. If you saw him you would see how handsome he is! I'm doing you a favor. Besides, you aren't the most…um…" Mei- Mei trailed off but I knew what she was going to say.

"I don't want to see him. I don't care if angels have blessed him with beauty! He's still a suitor."

She stood me up. "He's a prince… from _France_." Mei- Mei emphasized like it would make a difference.

"He could be the messenger of God for all I care; I don't want to even see him!"

Mei- Mei stood me up and unzipped my dress.

"I can change myself." I jumped away from her and held the dress to my chest.

Mei- Mei held her hands up in defense. "Okay, okay." She looked agitated when she exited my room.

I sighed when I knew she was out of earshot.

Unlike Elizabeta and me, Mei- Mei enjoyed the whole princess life. She keeps telling me how much she would die if she was in my shoes. She loves the poufy dresses, pinchy shoes, the tight crowns, and the feeling how special you are. She looks at the work as a small price to pay to be a princess. She says that her prince will come, he doesn't know yet, but he's going to marry her and she's going to be his princess. She treats me as if I am her, which is why she gets upset at me when I don't like princess-y things. She doesn't understand that I am not her, and when I fight her about it she gets upset. It's a battle I just can't win.

I held up the dress I am supposed to wear. It was lacey, poufy, and frilly all mixed into one. The neckline was a bit too low. If I put this dress on, it would make me look like I am desperate.

"Your highness?"

I turned around to my door.

An old maid peeked in; she spoke quickly, "Prince Francis is ready for you now." She left and closed the door.

I mentally groaned. He's "ready for me now"? Like I am some dog waiting for a command. Here Seychelles, here girl! This guy was really testing on my last nerve.

I looked at my dress one last time. I dropped it to the ground and found the ugliest dress I could find. Two could play at this game.

* * *

When Mei- Mei passed me in the hallway, she almost dropped the pile of books she was holding when she saw me. I could tell she was ready to grab me, take me upstairs, and make me change. However, she was helping one of my Bosses and she couldn't get away from him. She glared at me. I knew I was going to hear about this later.

I kept walking. I saw the back of Prince Francis and when he turned around I was surprised. Mei- Mei was right; Prince Francis is drop dead gorgeous. He had wavy blond hair that flowed down to his shoulders, his eyes were a crisp sparkling blue, he had stubble on his chin, he was tall, and muscular. He looked older than me by at least five years.

"Princess Seychelles." He bowed to me.

"Bonjour." I said flatly. For him, I didn't dare curtsey.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Prince Francis held a single red rose out to me.

_Wish I could stay the same to you. _"The pleasure is all mine." I said through gritted teeth while I took the rose. One of my Bosses was watching me, making sure I didn't screw anything up. They found out something was wrong when all my suitors left angrily. Now they are on high watch.

"Shall we walk?" He gestured to the brick pathway.

_Wish you were walking back to your kingdom. _"What's been keeping us?"

He chuckled, and we walked down the pathway through the place gardens. "You really are something different, I like you."

I guess he's deaf to my not interested attitude. He took it as if I'm flirting with him! So, I guess I have to do the direct approach. "Well, I don't." That 'ought to get through to him.

I must've sounded as if I was flirting because I felt him whisper in my ear. "Playing hard to get, are you?"

"I'm not playing anything! What's your angle?" I stopped and turned to face him. I glared at him.

His face changed to surprise. "N-nothing. I beg your pardon Princess Seychelles."

_Your damn right you beg my pardon_. But I couldn't say that, curse my peering Boss."I accept your apology."

There was a long silence between us. It was the only thing I liked so far.

Then he had to kill it. "So, how's the weather?"

Really? "How's the weather"? I'm so special that I get "how's the weather". "I don't know," I looked up at the sky, "it looks sunny but it might be raining."

If this "date" doesn't end soon, someone's going to get his pretty face punched.

* * *

"As they rode the King looked lovingly on his sword, which Merlin saw, and, smiling, said, 'Which do you like best, the sword or the scabbard?' 'I like the sword,' answered Arthur. 'You are not wise to say that,' replied Merlin, 'for the scabbard is worth ten of the sword, and as long as it is buckled on you you will lose no blood; however, sorely you may be wounded.' So they rode into the town of Carlion, and Arthur's Knights gave them a glad welcome, and said it was a joy to serve under a King who risked his life as much as any common man." Kirkland read. He closed the book.

I looked at the tree tops, the leaves swung rhythmically with the wind.

"What's wrong?" Kirkland asked, worried.

"Nothing." I responded, still looking up at the tree tops. "It was a lovely story. Thank you for reading to me."

"That's a lie. Come on, Seychelles, tell me."

I sighed, "It's nothing revolving about you."

"You know that's not the answer I'm looking for."

That sentence struck me off. All my life that was the only answer my Bosses would give me before saying that I was useless. "Shut up! You know nothing about me! I told you that you don't need to trouble yourself about it! Why don't you just leave me ALONE?!"

Instead of Kirkland yelling at me or leaving me, like I expected him to, he reached his arms around my neck and hugged me close to his chest.

My eyes went wide. No one has ever done that for me. Yes, Elizabeta has hugged me before, but this was different. I couldn't explain it. He stroked my head.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like seeing you upset. You know that you can always come to me about anything. However, if you wish not to discuss it, I will not press you any further."

Suddenly, I felt bad that I yelled him. He seemed to be the only one that actually cared about me. My stomach got all churned with guilt. In one split second, I thought about telling him the thing I've been hiding from him. _No_, _at_ _least_ _not yet. _I told myself. "I'm sorry. It's just… I'm angry."

"If I could ask, about what?"

I thought about it before answering. "My life, it's just that I don't… I don't want to grow up. I want to be…," I looked around; I saw a leaf fall, "like that leaf."

"Green?"

I laughed, and pushed his chest playfully. "No, silly, _free_."

"I know how you feel."

I seriously doubted that, but I didn't say anything.

We just stayed like that for a while, his arms wrapped around me and me with my head on his chest. We didn't need to say anything; we didn't want to ruin the moment. I was starting to really care about Mister Kirkland.

* * *

I danced around my room for the first time in months.

I felt a hand grab my hand and spin me around. When I stopped spinning I looked and saw, Elizabeta.

She laughed her full, hearty laugh. "Well, hello Miss Twinkle Toes. It seems like you had a lovely evening with Prince Francis."

I stopped. "Ugh, no. I hate that guy. He's such a philanderer!"

"Yeah, but you have to admit he does have charm."

"He's not for me, Elizabeta." I said, sitting down on my bed.

"I know." She said. She plopped down next to me and held me.

I flashed back to when Kirkland held me like this. I smiled at the memory.

"Seychelles!" Elizabeta snapped her fingers in my face.

I awoke from my memory. "Sorry. What?"

"It's just that I notice you going out way more than you used to. What are you doing?"

I was worried about this. I thought that Elizabeta would notice due to how many times I knocked on the wall to signal her. I just didn't plan that she would ask me this soon. "Nothing." I replied, hoping she would press further.

Elizabeta isn't one of those people; she presses until she get's answers. "Where are you going?"

"Just around the town."

"I know that. What else."

"That's it! Ok!?"

"Alriiiight." She got up and left, but I could tell she didn't believe me.

I gave up and went to bed. I dreamed about Kirkland and me. The afternoon flooded back through my sleeping mind. _"You know that you can always come to me about anything." _


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTENTION! Ok time to clarify. **

**Guest: "****So when will Seychelles and England be together"**

**Ok, I'm very enthusiastic that you are such a big England X Seychelles fan that you sooooo want to get to that part. However, I'm not spoiling! That's the best part about writing! Besides, I can't really give a straight forward answer. I plan my stories out a head of time before I write them to make sure that I can write it and continue it. Although, that doesn't mean that I have chapter by chapter laid out. So, I'm sorry, but I just can't tell you. **

**3.**

I stared out the window. Out there, somewhere in the world, Kirkland is walking around. It's truly amazing how someone else is walking around on the same dirt as you. Royals, peasants, children, elderly… we are all walking around on the same soil and planet. Are we really, truly different? I sighed. According to my Bosses we are. However, have we ever looked at each other at equals? I am neither higher nor below a peasant. I am the same. I am the same as Kirkland, Elizabeta, Mei- Mei, even (despite how much I detest him) Prince Francis.

Soon, I would meet, Kirkland, for another reading. I closed my eyes and smiled. I don't think I've ever had so much fun outside before I met, Kirkland. I couldn't wait. Could time tick any slower? I opened my eyes and looked down below at the grass. That's when I saw him.

Prince Francis was right under my tower. I saw him bend over to smell a flower and then pick it. He twirled the stem in between his fingers. Then he closed his eyes, and brought it up to his face to smell it again. When he opened his eyes, he looked up and that's when he saw me in my window. I froze, thinking maybe he wouldn't notice me. It failed when I saw him smile up at me, and beckon me to come down.

I pondered my choices. Option A: it was too late to hide in my room and wait for him to be gone. If I did, he would just come up and get me or send someone else too. Option B: if I refused, he would come up into my room. Option C: if I went down… I really don't have an outcome for that.  
Nothing seemed to work so I decided to go with Option C. I admit it wasn't the best choice, but what could I do? I took the long way out to him. I didn't want him to discover my secret passageway.

"Thank you for meeting me out here, Princess Seychelles." He bowed.

"You don't need to bow to me." I stated.

He looked shocked. "But mademoiselle," He exclaimed, "It's customary for a man to bow to a fair lady such as yourself."

I blushed, despite my better judgment. "Well, I'm ordering you to not."

"Whatever you insist, Princess Seychelles."

"What did you want?" I blurted.

"Excusez-moi?"

"You called me out here. Would you mind telling me why?"

"Oh, I just supposed you would like some company. Besides, I figured we should get to know each other a little more since I am going to be here for quite some time."

I froze. "What do you mean?"

"Your bosses didn't tell you?" He asked.

I hate it when people say that! If I asked them a question it's because no one told me an answer! "Non."

"Well, I'm staying in your castle as a guest for a while. The best part is that my room is pretty close to yours." He winked.

My anger was bubbling up. "Well, that's very unfortunate for me."

"Why is that?"

"I have a serious medical condition."

He took a step back, like in one minute I was going to puke on him. "What is it?"

"It's called Francisitis. It flares up when Francises are close by. I get all irritated inside."

He smirked. "What if I did this?" He leaned in close.

"I'm getting angry." I frowned.

He leaned closer until he was only two inches away from my face. "How about now?"

"I'm irritated." I sneered at him.

"What if I do this?" he leaned in more and closed his eyes.

It didn't occur to me what he was doing until my lips felt it. For a split second, I didn't how I felt. I was confused, angry, sad, and surprised. Then it settled out like fog does when the sun rises. I raised my hand up to Prince Francis's face and punched him square in the jaw. He stumbled backwards from the impact. I ran away angrily. I couldn't believe he did that! I hated him how could he not see that? I quickly climbed up to my room.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You _punched _Prince Francis?" Elizabeta said in shock.

I sighed. This was the umpteenth time I told her. "Oui. I did."

Elizabeta gripped my arms in her hands, and looked at me serious "Did he do anything perverted to you? Did he touch you!?" She let go of my arms, and took out her trusty frying pan. She gripped the handle with both hands and peeked out behind it. "I'll kill him if he did!"

Elizabeta could be sweet and innocent, but once something's wrong she turns pretty scary with that frying pan. I pushed her frying pan down by her side slowly. "No, no. Prince Francis only kissed me."

Her face gained its natural composure. "Oh, sweetie," Elizabeta petted my back, "look, you shouldn't have done that. He was just trying to get closer to you."

"A little too close, but I know," I groaned, "it's just I hate him! I gave him all the hints that I wanted him to leave! I couldn't take it anymore so I took matters into my own hands."

Elizabeta laughed, "Yes, you certainly used your hands to fix the issue!"

"It's not funny!" But, then, I started to laugh too. Soon, we were both trying to hold each other up while we laughed.

Elizabeta calmed down her giggles.

I took a deep breath. Then I remembered. I had a meeting with Kirkland! Merde! "Elizabeta, can you cover for me?" I asked. I moved the dresser.

"Hey! Where are you going?" She asked.

But it was too late; I was already out the door.

* * *

Kirkland closed the book shut. Today Kirkland read to me about this knight named, Sir Galahad. He went on this quest for a grail (which Kirkland explained is like a very ornate wine glass). I loved these stories. It was like I was transported to some other land, a land of mystery, magic, knights, kings, and battles.

"King Arthur seems very brave." I said to Kirkland.

"Yes, but he was very foolish too."

"Why do you say that?"

"He wore his heart on his sleeve."

I didn't understand what Kirkland meant. "What do you mean?"

"You'll find out later."

"Can't you tell me now?"

"And spoil the surprise? I don't think so."

I puffed out my cheeks at him angrily.

He chuckled and pushed my cheeks in with his fingers. Air blew out my lips, and into his face causing his to laugh.

He stood up and reached his hand out to me. "Come, let's take a walk."

I took his hand and he pulled me up. I dusted off my dress and walked down the path with him. I felt his hand hold mine. I sneaked a look at him but his eyes were straight ahead.

"What's on your mind?" Kirkland asked suddenly.

"N-nothing."

"Don't lie, Seychelles. I can tell that something is tumbling around your head."

I didn't bother to argue. Kirkland's eyes could see through anything. I sighed. "Well, how do you know what love is?"

Kirkland stopped walking and turned to look at me. "Little Seychelles, you can't just label love."

"I know, but how do you know when it really is love?"

Kirkland thought for a while. "Well, you can't exactly define love. However, I believe that the feeling is one that sweeps you off your feet, takes your breath away, and makes you feel nervous for all the right reasons. Although, one important thing about love, the feeling is the best of all; it's simply magical."

"Kirkland?"

"Yes?"

"If you hated someone, could you learn to deal with them and spend time with them?"

"I dislike many people," he saw the scared look on my face and he rushed to say, "not you of course! Anyway, I suppose you can. It would depend on the person. If you had a long history of hate, I doubt you could move forward and bury the hatchet. However, if you barely knew the person and you just disliked him/her, you could learn to deal with them."

"How about learn to love?" I asked quizzically.

"The funny thing about us humans is that we are born open, and innocent; however, after being hurt so many times we start to close ourselves from the outside world. We become hurt and betrayed by love so a lot of people around the world spare themselves from getting their heart crushed again."

It really didn't answer my question. I waited, thinking he was going to continue. When the silence dragged on so long, I decided to restate my question again. "Um, pardonnez- moi, but could you learn to love them?"

"Well, it depends on the type of the person. If you had a bloody history with the person, chances are you two are not going to get along. However, if you just met someone and got an impression of them, you could if you take the time to." He restated.

It seemed like Kirkland had all the answers to all the questions in the world, or maybe only mine. I smiled. He took all my troubles away from me. I looked at the setting sun. The sky was pink with little grayish- bluish clouds stretched out across it like paint strokes against a canvas. Then the thought finally dawned on me. I was late! "I have to go!" I quickly ran for home, without another word to Kirkland.

* * *

I passed Prince Francis in one of the corridors. I decided to take Kirkland's advice and try to get to know him better. This time, I am going to use my words, not my hands. "Bonjour, Prince Francis!" I said cheerily.

He turned to look at me and was astounded that the words came from me. He smiled. "Oh, bonjour mademoiselle, Seychelles." I saw an ice pack pressed up against his cheek.

Immediately, I felt awful. I reached my hand forward.

He jerked his head back, afraid I was going to hurt him again.

My stomach started tossing and turning. _This is what I have done. I have turned a very open and loving man into, well, this! He's now afraid of me. _I couldn't believe myself. I felt ashamed of myself. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hit you." I moved the icepack away. I saw a small black and blue indent on his cheek. I softly stroked it. I saw him wince from my touch. I couldn't tell if it was fear, or pain. I put my hand down.

Suddenly one of my Bosses passed us in the hallway. "Prince Francis," he exclaimed, "what happened!?" He looked at me, like I was the cause. Technically, I was; however, that was all I needed, a lecture and punishment from my Bosses. I got uncomfortable. I didn't know what to say.

Prince Francis spoke up. "It was my fault. I accidently collided into a wall. Je suis désolé, but," he looked at me sweetly, "Princess Seychelles has been on my mind."

I blushed, despite my knowledge that he was lying to cover for me. However, it was still sweet.

"Oh! Well, carry on. I'm sorry that I bothered you two." He walked away.

I don't think my Bosses were ever that easy on me! When my Boss was out of earshot, I whispered to Prince Francis. "Merci beaucoup."

"De rein." He replied.

"I have to get to my room now. I have a feeling that there is a pretty hefty amount of work on my desk."

"How about tomorrow we meet for brunch."

I didn't understand what brunch was, but it sounded like sport. "Ok."

He kissed my forehead lightly. "Bonne nuit."


End file.
